Generally, a semiconductor chip may be electrically connected with a package substrate via a bump. The bump may be interposed between a pad of the semiconductor chip and a pad of the package substrate. When the semiconductor chip may be bonded to the package substrate using a laser, a jig for preventing a warpage of the semiconductor chip may be arranged on an upper surface of the semiconductor chip.
According to related arts, the jig may include a transparent material through which the laser may be transmitted. Thus, the laser may be irradiated to the bump and a flux through the jig so that the bump and the flux may be partially melted. During the bonding process, a vapor generated from the flux may infiltrate into a space between the semiconductor chip and the jig. The infiltrating vapor may contaminate the jig. The laser may not be transmitted through a contaminated portion of the jig so that an adhesion force of the semiconductor chip may be greatly reduced. In order to prevent the adhesion force from being reduced, it may be required to frequently clean the jig.